Field Trip!
by DharmaMotorPool
Summary: "A field trip? Cal, have you forgotten that I'm still-" "I know, I know, I'm an arse an' you're still angry with me, but put that aside for a bit, yeah? You don't wanna miss this." Major fluff ahead, as usual.


**A/N: Caution! Complete and total SAPPINESS ahead. I mean, really. REALLY sappy. But you should know by now that I can't help it. As usual, it's all Audrey's (LornaCat's) fault. Hehe. Enjoy! **

"Oi! Fostah! Get your coat, love, we're goin' on a field trip," Cal said, poking his head into Gillian's office, a wide grin on his face.

"A _field_ trip?" she questioned, arching a disbelieving eyebrow, "Cal, have you forgotten that I'm still—"

"I know, I know, I'm an arse an' you're still angry with me, but put that aside for a bit, yeah? You don't wanna miss this," he insisted, "Come on, let's go!" he said eagerly.

She hadn't seen him this excited in quite a while, and though she was apprehensive, she was curious enough to give in. She grabbed her coat and purse and followed him out of the building. "So what's this field trip about?"

Cal clicked his tongue and shook his head, "Mustn't ask questions, it'll ruin the surprise. You like surprises, don'cha, love?"

"Depends on the surprise," she responded curtly, looking into his eyes. He walked her to his car and held the door open for her. "Should I be scared that you're being such a gentleman?"

"Of course. But, I am bein' sincere. Only for you," he said, walking around and climbing into the drivers' seat. "Now close your eyes. No peekin'! I'll know," he said, glancing over at her and grinning.

She sighed, obliging his request, leaning her head back against the seat, and closing her eyes, "Ridiculous man…"

"You wouldn't have me any other way, love," he said, his right hand reaching over and resting on her left. She twitched, almost opening her eyes, but remembering not to peek. A smile crept across her face, but she kept quiet.

They rode in comfortable silence, until Gillian finally felt the car stop. She unbuckled her belt, "Can I look yet?"

"Be patient! Just anotha minute," he insisted. She heard his door open and shut again, and then hers opened. He grabbed her hands and helped her out of the car. "Alright. Open your eyes."

She did so, surprise instantly taking over her features at what she saw. They were in a quiet part of Anacostia Park, and on a blanket beneath a large tree stood Emily, surrounded by a lavish picnic spread. The young girl practically skipped up to them, encasing Gillian in a hug, "Don't worry, I'm not staying. Dad just needed my help with setting up," she explained with a grin that matched her father's.

Gillian was speechless.

"See? I can be all…romantical and stuff, yeah?"

"_Romantical_?" Gillian repeated, her laugh resounding through the air and making Cal laugh along.

"I'll just leave you two alone," Emily said, holding out her hand, into which Cal placed the car keys.

"Thanks, love," he said, kissing his daughter's cheek before she drove off.

Gillian walked over to the blanket, then turned back to Cal, "Really, Cal, this is…you didn't have to do all this. A simple 'I'm a giant ass and I don't deserve you as a best friend' would have sufficed…" she teased, grinning at him.

"I know," he said, "But I figured I messed up a bit more than just a simple apology's worth, haven't I," he said sheepishly, hands in his pockets as he looked at her.

"Yeah, you kinda did," she agreed, stepping up to him. She licked her lips, "Cal, I…it hurt me a lot, what you said. How you acted. You and I have had our share of squabbles over the years, but you've never been _mean_ to me before, and I don't feel like you had any right to be," she said softly, a lump in her throat. She hated confrontation with things of a personal nature, especially when it came to him.

"I know I didn't. I've said it before, and I'll say it again, you're what keeps us afloat. I shouldn't 'ave said those things to you," he said, the back of his hand grazing her cheek, "I'm sorry, love."

A soft smile appeared on her lips, "That'll do," she said, "Now can we eat? I'm starving!" she said, laughing.

Cal laughed with her, "So predictable, you are," he said, grinning and sitting down on the blanket with her.

She sniffed the air, "Mm…almonds? Did you bring cookies?" she asked, trying to peer into the picnic basket, but she yelped in surprise when Cal suddenly dove on top of her, as though shielding her. "Cal! What are you doing?" she asked, looking up at him in sheer confusion.

"Savin' you from the bomb!"

"What?"

"Oh, wait, nevahmind. It's just these," he said, reaching over and pulling an almond cookie from the basket, a huge grin on his face.

Gillian burst out laughing, then hit his arm playfully, "Don't _scare_ me like that! And get up, you're crushing me," she teased, though Cal made no move to leave his current position.

"But you're so comfy, love," he argued playfully, leaning down and pressing his lips to hers, only for a few moments, but _just_ long enough.

A wide-eyed Gillian stared up at him as he pulled away, and he couldn't help but marvel at how adorable she was when she was caught off-guard. He made a mental note to try and do things like this as often as possible.

"Cal, I…what about…I thought…Wallowski," she sputtered nervously, and he sat up, pulling her with him.

"Gillian," he began, a more serious look on his face now, "Don't you have any idea what you mean to me?"

"I…yes?" she posed it as a question, though it had never been much of a mystery to her that he cared a great deal about her.

"Then you also know that she could nevah compare to you. Darlin', you lied about her for me, even though you despise her, yeah? And that right there is reason enough, but, the thing is, with you…you're everythin' she's not, in all the best of ways. I was attracted to her, yeah, but it was because she reminded me of you, not takin' any of my baloney," he said with a small smirk, his hands holding both of hers, "But it wasn't right, because in the end, you know…she's not _you_," he said earnestly, "You know all your psychological stuff that says what we want and what we need are usually two different things? Well, love, with you, they're the _same_ thing."

He caught the surprise on her face at this confession, and he smiled, "It's not any secret that I want you, is it?" he asked, his smile widening, "And bloody hell, do I need you, Gill. So what I'm tryin'a say here is, really…" he took a deep breath, "Will you be my girl?"

A bright grin took over Gillian's face, "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for you to ask me that," she said, laughing.

"Mm, I think I have _some_ idea, love. After all, I've only been waitin' about 7 years to ask it," he said, grinning as he pulled her into another kiss.

Gillian decided right then that she _loved_ surprise field trips.

_**Fin**_.


End file.
